Nuevos amigos nuevo genero
by Princesadelinvierno
Summary: En un universo paralelo adolescente con poderes excepcionales Steve thor Clint Bruce Tony un chico nuevo, discusiones entre Tony y clint , amores peleas, olvidar un pasado y cambiar de apariencia, .donde encaja Natasha en todo esto.
1. Chapter 1

Introducción

Es increíble como una confusión puede cambiar la vida de una persona, mi nuevo nombre es Nathaniel Romanoff. Nací en rucia, fui entrenado toda mida pero antes de hoy viví en Italia pero me mude a Estados Unidos Nueva York para tratar de borrar mi pasado, tengo 16 años soy pelirrojo mi cabello un poco rizado me llega poco antes de los hombros. Mi nueva escuela, supongo que debería estar nervioso, pero lo que siento no es nervios es un mal presagio.

Mi primera clase química, tengo que tener cuidado no quiero quemar la mesa o explotar el salón ( nota de la autora no es como si yo hubiera quemado una mesa en la escuela no no ) abrí la puerta y con lo que me encuentro es un grupo de primates adolescentes peleando, un chico rubio con cabellera de "príncipe azul" contra un chico con cabello corto y una barba puberta y un chico con una playera que decía halcón, no me quería meter en la pelea así que me fui a un pupitre vacío, pero de alguna u otra manera uno de los 3 chicos lanzó una mochila hacia mi pegándome en la espalda, nadie se dio cuenta excepto esos chicos que se estaban peleando y otros dos muchachos . Me acerque a la pelea asta atravesar el circulo que todos esos pubertos habían creado alrededor de la pelea, me acerque a los tres problemáticos causantes de la pelea el de la barba hizo una seña para detener a los demás, me vio y dijo

Tony: "disfrutas de la pelea" le di un puñetazo en el estomago tan fuerte que creo que le saque el aire Y entonces los demás chicos que se pelearon trataron de darme un puñetazo pero fui más ágil y los esquive, provocando que estos se tropezarán callaran.

Di media vuelta y dije

Yo: "ustedes pueden pelear entre si como primates, pero no se metan con migo" creo que no soy muy bueno haciendo amigos, me senté dónde había dejado la mochila.

Entro un hombre que supongo que es el maestro, el día paso bien asta que llego la hora de comer, estaba dispuesto a ir a la cafetería, sentí una mano en el hombro voltee y era uno de los chicos que estaba viendo la pelea, era rubio ojos medíos lindos, con una camiseta con la bandera de EUA.

Steve: " muchacho lo que hiciste en la clase de química, fue muy bueno mi nombre es Steve." Dijo y me puso la mano para estrecharla la cual la correspondí.

Yo: Nathaniel

Steve: " ¿quieres comer con migo? Digo como eres nuevo

Yo "si me gustaría" una sensación de alegría medio invadió mi cuerpo, pero me di cuenta que donde vamos a comer estaban los chicos trogloditas a quienes avía golpeado, ellos me vieron y me lanzaron una malteada, pastel y no se que mas, pero esto no se iba a quedarse así pero sentí algo inusual, me di cuenta que era me tenía que retirar antes de que pasara algo malo, pero antes le la se un pastel a uno de los chicos que lo esquivo y le dio a otro y así empece una guerra de comida.

Fui corriendo al baño para arreglar el problema, pero me encontré con el director Colson me llevo a la oficina.

Colson: "has golpeado a los 3 chicos mas populares de la escuela con potenciales de súper héroes , iniciaste una guerra de comida y por poco te descubren,algo que tengas que decir en tu defensa"

Yo: "Te odio no ta Escuela Pense Que Fuera tan aburrida, dile a mi papá no me he alojado en esta escuela está llena de ideotas ingrato y quiero decir que un grupo de héroes adiós Me Voy a Arreglar.

Entre a uno de los baños y escuche como unos chicos entraban.

Tony: por culpa de ese idiota ahora tenemos que limpiar toda la cafetería.

Steve: también ustedes no debieron empezar la pelea.

Clint: Tony investigo a ese chico y tiene algo en contra de los chicos populares, en su anterior escuela le rasuro la cabeza a las animadoras, y les puso purgante a los pasteles del equipo de fútbol.

Thor: no falta que nos haga algo a nosotros.

Bruce: y ¿que van hacer contra el?

Tony: algo que ara que se le quite lo travieso, mañana en el segundo descanso el será humillado.

Y salieron del baño.

Yo: si piensan que voy a dejar que me humillen están muy equivocados aun no an conocido a Nathaniel Romanoffanof.

Espero que les allá gustado Natasha aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 una broma fallida, villanos, y Héroes potenciales

Pov Nathaniel

Después que los chicos planearan su bromita en el baño yo estuve planeando en mi casa la contra-broma, tenía todo en mi mochila, tenía los globos ya atados al techo rellenos de lodo, la resortera, canicas y los chocolates observe mi reloj las 11:49pm .

Me recosté en mi cama, admito que tenía un poco de sueño todavía no me acostumbraba a él horario de América. Es gracioso en Italia dormía en una hamaca en el tejado de mi casa solo para ver las estrellas, no me importaba si hiciera frio o calor era una alegría que invadía mi cuerpo al ver las estrellas, ahora la única forma de que veo las estrellas es pegando unas de plástico fosforescentes en el techo, nada era igual desde ese accidenté, desde que mi padre decidió ya no dejarme ser mi verdadero yo mi vida se ha vuelto muy complicada. Aunque yo sé que no tengo la culpa de nada la culpa la tiene Black Widow, mi padre se empeñó en desaparecer a mi madre de mi vida porque el piensa que ella es Black Widow . En fin, esta nueva escuela debería hacer que me sintiera más seguro, pero no sé si por mi terquedad o por la primitiva conducta de los alumnos que no me agrada esa escuela, claro también me di cuenta que no hay chicos tan primitivos ese chico Bruce y Steve parecen más o menos decentes.

Es mejor dormir y mañana ejecutare mi plan.

Salón de artes escuela

Pov tony 2:45pm

Hoy es el día, todos nos pusimos de acuerdo con la broma, Clint trajo el pastel de lodo, Thor la cuerda y yo la cámara.

Yo: este es el plan, después de que todos entren excepto Nathaniel, vamos a poner la cuerda atada a los bordes de la puerta Nathaniel entrara tropieza cae sobre el pastel y las fotos para el face ¿hay preguntas?

Entonces Clint levantó la mano.

Clint: ¿como es que Nathaniel llegara tarde?

Yo: le envié un mensaje de parte del "director" para que valla a la oficina así que el llegara tarde ahora.

Entonces llegaron los demás alumnos y el maestro no a llegado porque alguien le poncho las chantas del auto, y como estaba planeado Nathaniel llego estaba por tropezar con la cuerda, pero se detuvo saco una resortera y tres canicas voltee Asia los demás chicos y en un segundo todos nosotros (ósea Thor, Clinton y yo) estamos cubiertos de lodo ese chivo ¡nos cubrió de lodo!, y el tomando fotos y comiendo chocolate, entones los chicos fuimos corriendo hacia el pero el también corrió, juro que ese chico nos la va a pagar.

En otro New York

Pov yo ( autora)

En una guarida oscura y tenebrosa se ven unas sombras que se ven que no tenían buenas intenciones.

Vos1: Fury formo un grupo de jóvenes superhéroes debemos impedírselo, si lo logra nuestros planes estarán arruinados.

Vos2: lo que hay que hacer es descubrir las identidades de esos potenciales Héroes y matarlos.

Vos3: lo que sabemos es que esos chicos estudia en la escuela A prepa.

Vos1: este es el plan en una hora iremos a esa escuela y tomaremos unos reenes, los chicos mas valientes los matamos.

Pov Nathaniel

3:40

En A prepa azotea de edificio sur.

Una hora llevo escondiéndome de esos chicos, fue muy divertido ,la expresión de Tony no tuvo precio, me senté a una orilla de la azotea me empece a reír de nuevo asta que una vos me interrumpió.

Voz: veo que te diviertes mucho.

Voltee y era nada mas y menos que mi "tutor" el mejor amigo papa nunca entendí como le hacia para colarse a mi vida, lo creo relajar un poco es muy rígido.

Fury: me alegro te inscrito esta escuela ¿as pensado en el proyecto que te propuse?.

Yo: Non lo so, ma non voglio partecipare perché io non sono super hero'm un assassino. E poi io non voglio collaborare con quei ragazzi nascosti.

Fury: piénsalo yo creo que lograrías muchas cosas y tu mamá estará orgullosa.

Estaba apunto de contestarle pero un ruido de explosivos provino de la cafetería, fui corriendo llegue y esos chicos que conocía estaban peleando (excepto Brece que estaba inconsciente en el piso) con unos sujetos enmascarados, y atrás de ellos otros sujetos enmascarados vigilando a las chicas que creo que se llamaban Pepper, Betty y Joseline.

Voltee de nuevo con los chicos estaban en el piso casi inconscientes, uno se acerco a Tony con un cuchillo en mano, antes de que pudiera hacerle algo le di un puñetazo y todos los enmascarados se acercaron a mi para darme un golpe, pero yo uno a uno los noquie, fui con las chicas( quienes estaban atadas) y trate de desatar las pero cuando llegue sentí un golpe en mi cabeza, lo único que recuerdo es el suelo.

Pov yo

En alguna parte de New York

En la misma guarida.

?: me an fallado como lo explican.

Voz1: eran muy fuertes, todo iba bien hasta que ese chicos pelirrojo con un asentó italiano apareció y ...

,?: un choco pelirrojo eh, les daré otra oportunidad me traerán a ese chico.

Voz2 : Si señor pero ¿porque lo quiere?

,?: eso no te importa, ahora lárguense.

Voces: si señor loki

Las voces se van y solo queda Loki

Loki: muy pronto nos Nat

Pov Nathaniel

Departamento de Nathaniel

Me desperté estaba en mi cama, no recuerdo lo que paso solo que estaba peleando y ya no mas, la puerta se abrió y entro Fury y se sentó en mi cama.

Fury: estoy orgulloso de ti eres una heroína.

Yo: no lo soy y soy un chico.

Fury: vi lo que isiste salvaste a esas chicas y a los chicos, si fueras una acecina hubieras dejado que ellas murieran y no, tu madre quiso que fueras una persona de bien y yo se que puedes lograrlo.

Yo: no se y ¿si hago algo como hice en Italia?

Fury: no lo sabrás asta que lo intentes a si que dices quieres convertirte en una héroe.

Yo: si

Fury me dio una sonrisa y se fue, me levante y me vi en el espejo, hace mucho queno me veo así, sin mi faja y mi peluca hace mucho que no me veo como soy yo Natasha Romanof una mujer que se viste como hombre solo para esconderse de su pasado.


	3. con una disculpa inicia una amistad

Hola fanfictieros esté es un nuevo capítulo de la historia espero que les guste y me gustaría saber sus opiniones.

Solo me queda decir que no me pertenece lo vengadores.

CAP 3 con una una disculpa, comienza una nueva amistad

Pov yo la narradora

Al día siguiente, en la escuela todos ablando de aquellos chicos que habían salvado a esas chicas, pero sobretodo ese chico nuevo que arriesgo su vida por los chicos. Y ablando de los chicos los nuestros estaban también ablando de ese pelirrojo que les salvó, y de paso trataban de explicarle a Bruce que fue lo que paso mientras estaba inconsciente.

Bruce: entonces en resumen, me desmaye porque me dieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, tomaron a las chicas como rehenes, empezaron a pelear ellos estaban ganando, entonces llego Nathaniel les dio una golpiza fue a desatar a las chicas pero uno de los secuestradores le clavó un cuchillo lo cual izo que se desmayara, entonces ustedes terminaron con ellos y nos llevaron a Nathaniel y a mi a la enfermería Clint y Tony cargándome y Steve a Nathaniel, pero antes de llegar a la enfermería unos paramédicos llegaron y se llevaron a Nathaniel al hospital y desde entonces no lo an visto.

Todos: si

Ese suceso que acaban de vivir izo que los chicos ( osea Clint Thor y tony) reaccionar de que Nathaniel era una buena persona y un "hombre" valiente y honrado, pero Steve se dio cuenta de otra cosa al cargarlo sintió algo diferente en el.

Tony: chicos yo no acostumbro hacer esto pero creo que deberíamos agradecerle Nathaniel por habernos salvado de aquellos malhechores.

Clint: sí y también creo que deberíamos disculparnos con el porque nos hemos portado muy pesados con él y no nos a echo nada hasta ahora.

Thor: te recuerdo cómo ver como verdaderos hombres debemos aceptar nuestros errores.

En ese momento algo ha pasado con los chicos un cambio positivo han madurado un poco por lo menos y fíjense que para que eso pase está muy difícil bueno volviendo al historia nuestro querido Nathaniel entra al salón, y se sienta en su asiento los chicos miran hacia el,Broce y Steve Les hacen una mirada a los chicos que significan vallan con el y discúlpense.

Chicos se dirigían hacia él se sentaron en los pupitres vacíos y el primero en hablar fue Tony.

Tony: hey Nat ¿te podemos decir Nat?

Nat: claro no tengo problema

Thor: Guerrero Nat lo que queríamos decirte es...

Los tres: gracias por salvarnos y perdónanos por ser tan groseros con tigo.

Nat: ¿que?

Tony: se que no nos hemos llevado muy bien con tigo...

Clint: y No queremos ser tus enemigos..

Thor: y nos as demostrado ser un guerrero de buen corazón con una gran alma.

Nat: chicos me alegan y creo que yo no me e portado de lo mejor con hustedes a si que io ofrezco mis disculpas.

Tony: amigos

Dijo estrechando la mano con la de Nat

Nat: amigos

Ahora si todo es color de rosa, una nueva oportunidad oportunidad para todos pero como siempre una voz llega para arruinar el momento, en este caso el altavoz del director Colsoun.

Counson: Steve, Bruce, Clint, Tony, Thor y Nathaniel del salón 12 a la oficina del director.

En la oficina del director

Counson: ¿saben porque están aquí?

Todos niegan

Colsoun: el día de ayer salvaron a un grupo de estudiantes, las personas que están tras de estos son un grupo anarquista, se hacen llamar Ikol ellos buscan dominar NY y para ello se propuso una iniciativa, la iniciativa vengadores ustedes por sus antecedentes son la mejor opción lis convertiremos en super Heroes ¿que disen entraran?

Clint: será divertido

Thor: seria un honor

Bruce: si

Steve: acepto

Tony: a las chicas le gustan los súper héroes

Nat: yo me uno

Couson p: bien esta decidido sus trajes llegaran esta noche mañana empezamos el entrenamiento. Bien ballan a sus clases.

Y así lo hicieron, en la última hora Steve ya no aguantaba la curiosidad a si que...

Steve: Nat podemos hablar en los vestidores

Nat: si claro

En los vestidores

Steve: Nat quiero preguntarte algo desde esta mañana

Nat: pregúntame

Y no se donde Steve saco valor pero...

Steve: ¿Nathaniel eres una chica?

Espero que les guste porfa dejen opiniones


	4. un poquito del pasado

Bueno este es otro capítulo de la historia y espero que les guste, y todo lo que escribo es por diversión no por interés monetario, no soy dueña de los personajes pero si de mis OC.

Y sin mas que escribir aquí esta la historia.

Capitulo 4: un poquito del pasado y un buen amigo o ¿amiga?

Pov Nat

Steve me avía llegado a los vestidores, ¿que me quiere decir?, tal ves sea de la iniciativa vengadores, llegamos y me senté en un banco que estaba por hay, oí un clic Steve serró la puerta con candado, el se volteo me dijo.

Steve: Nathaniel ¿eres una chica?

Dios mío como se dio cuenta, pero que hago serró la puerta yo no puedo correr estoy aun adolorada por la acuchillada mejor sigo con mi coartada.

yo: ¿que?

Steve: lo que oíste se que eres una chica

Yo: ¿estas drogado? Come pensi che io sono una ragazza?

Es me miro y se acerco a mi de manera amenazante me acorraló en una pared, tengo que admitir que ese chico es muy atractivo cuando se pone amenazante ya que en sus ojos reflejan una chispa de no se que.

Steve: ayer cuando te cargue para llevarte a la enfermería levante un poco tu camiseta para poder ver que tan grande era tu herida, y termine viendo que tu pecho estaba literalmente envuelto gasas ¿que quiere decir eso? ¿si me lo puedes explicar?. Me dijo con un tono extremadamente amenazante.-

Yo: si traía gasa en vuela en mi pecho es porque días antes tuve un accidente, y el echo las traigo не означает, что это девочка.

Steve: tal vez eso sea cierto, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo estas hablando ruso si eres italiano? .- el extendió su mano hacia mi cabello.- y ¿porque usas peluca?.-Sentí un jalón en mi cabello, Steve me acababa de quitar la peluca dejando en vista mi larga cabellera roja.- ¿quién eres en realidad Nathaniel? Dime o sino les diré a todos que eres una chica.- no me queda nada mas que decir la verdad.

Yo: esta bien mi nombre es Natasha Romanof.- Steve me miro se apartó de mi, se sentó en el suelo y hizo una señal para sentara y a la cual correspondí.

Steve: bien Natasha Romanof ¿por que te ases pasar de hombre?

Yo: es una larga historia y aparte tengo hambre .- lo mire y de su mochila saco dos lonches, los dos eran de pan italiano, jamón, tosino, pechuga de pollo, peperroni, carne asada, albondigas y lechuga, el tamaño de un 15cm c/u, el cual me dio uno.

Steve: y si te quedo hambre tengo unos braunis en la mochila, y por el tiempo ya salimos de la escuela.

Yo: bien todo comenzó hace unos años

Flash Black con narración

En ni niñez viví con mi mamá y en Rusia, pero después por el trabajo mi papá nos mudamos a Italia, mi mama me inscribió a clases de ballet, gimnasia, y artes marciales mixtas entre otros, mi vida era perfecta asta que cumplí 13. Mi madre avía planeado una fiesta para sembrar mi cumple en nuestra casa.

Yo: mama Perché zio Remy portato cugino Carlos?

Mama: mi querida son familia y la familia se quiere.

Todo paso como una fiesta de niños normales, jugué a ponerle la cola al burro y otros juegos, todo estaba bien hasta que abrí los regalos mi mamá se sintió un poco mal se retiró a alcoba, y mi papá hablo.

Papá: gracias por asistir a la fiesta de mi quedísima hija Natasha, y también que remos anunciar la Unión de la familia Romanof y Brown ya que a partir des siguiente año Carlos y Natasha estarán casados...

¡Espera un minuto!

Flash Black interrumpido

Steve: ¡¿te casaste con tu primo!?

Yo: no y no es mi primo el es hijo de un gran amigo de mi papá casi hermano por esos es mi "primo" ¿quieres que siga o no?

Steve: continúa

Flash black

En ese momento no lo podía creer mi propio padre me arruino mi vida, me comprometió con un chico que ni siquiera me agradaba, Carlos saco una cajita la cuál contenía un gran anillo de , el tomo mi mano y trato de ponerme el anillo en mi dedo pero alguien lanzó un cuchillo justo enfrente de mi mano, vi de donde lo lanzaron era una mujer pelirroja con un traje negro...

¿? : no creo que sea la manera correcta de criar a una niña obligándola a casarse.

Papá: quien crees que eres al interrumpir el compromiso de mi hija.

¿?: mi nombre es Black Widow y tengo que decirte una cosa los atormentare a ustedes William Romanof y Alexander Brown asta cancelen ese matrimonio.

Papá: nunca

Black : ya han sido advertidos.- y sin mas ella desapareció

Y así Black Widow cumplió su promesa, un jaqueer llamado Black Widow arruino muchas de las finanzas, mi papa y mi tío ,no sabían que mas hacer mi papá empezar a sospechar de mi madre, ya que últimamente desaparecía mucho.

Pasaron siete meses desde mi cumple, y solo faltaban 5 para mi boda, el 17 de diciembre yo dormía en mi cuarto y un ruido de bala me despertó, baje a la estancia y me encontré con mi madre tendida en el suelo, una bala en la pared y mi papa y parado a un lado, corrí para ayudar a mi mama pero no respondía, voltee con ellos papá vino y cargo a mi madre corriendo al hospital, la atendieron pasaron los días el doctor nos dijo que ella estaba en estado vegetal, a pesar de todo Black Widow seguía atacando, mi papa trato de hablar con Alexander para cancelar el matrimonio, no lo logro, si no lo cancelaba se quedaría sin dinero para su empresa . Días después una idea vino a mi mente fingir un secuestro e irme a otro país, a mi padre le pareció bien pero tenía pocos recursos para fingir el secuestro, ese día cuando salí de mi escuela me encontré con Black Widow me propuso ayudarme con el secuestro a cambio de no volver a Italia ni casarme con mi primo y a cambio le devolvería el dinero a mi padre, dije que si y a mi padre al principio no le gusto aliarse pero pensó en mi mama y tomaron el trato. Esa misma noche mi padre y yo tuvimos una platica.

Papá: hija mía tengo que decirte algo

Yo: si padre

Papá: Black Widow es tu madre

Yo: no, no es cierto ella esta en estado vegetal ¿como seria posible?.

Papá: la que esta ahí no es tu madre, ella es una mujer que se párese a ella, y por tu bien te voy alejar de ella, cuando te vallas del país no la volverás a ver, jamás

Yo: ¡no me puedes hacer esto es mi madre! ¡No tienes el derecho a decidir en mi vida si tu desde el principio me la arruinaste,comprometiendo a mi primo con migo!

¡pas!

Mi propio padre me levanto la mano, después de eso no le volví a dirigir la palabra.

El día de mi secuestró yo tendría que estar con mi prometido en el parque para que el viera como Black Widow me llevaba lejos de ahí y así fue, me metió en la camioneta con rumbo el aeropuerto, ella se desvió y a lo que le dije

Yo: ¿adonde vamos? Por aquí no es el aeropuerto.

Black Widow: vamos a hacer una parada.

Yo: ¿adonde?

Voltee y vi el hospital en el que esta mi madre, las dos entramos y llegamos al cuarto de mi mama, ahí estaba ella dormida sin poder despertar no podía creer que seria la ultima ves que la viera.

Yo: mami espero que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar, y espero volver a verte despierta, Mamma ti amo tanto Attenzione.

No pude evitar llorar, sentí una mano en mi hombro, Black Widow se aserco a mi y me abrazo a lo cual no comprendí.

Black Widow: Nat por favor cuídate mucho no quiero que nada te pase.- su vos se oía como si estuviera llorando.

Yo: ¿que quieres de mi? ¿Por qué haces esto?

Black Widow: se que ahora no lo entiendes pero algún día lo sabrás.

Ahora si era el momento de la verdad tenía irme en un avión privado, mi primer destino, Tokio Japón, ni siquiera quise despedirme de mi papá. 8 horas de vuelo llegue a Tokio mi nuevo nombre Daisy O'niel no dure mucho con ese nombre ya que resulta que mi prometido me buscaba por todo el mundo.

Fin del Flash Black ,

Yo: mi padre se le ocurrió cambiarme convirtiendo en una chica disfrazada de chico, me dieron un nuevo nombre peluca, no duro mucho tiempo en un lugar asta causar sospechas.

Steve: valla tu vida si que es difícil.

Yo: por eso no quiero que nadie sepa quién soy yo, por eso no puedo confiar en nadie ya que puedo hacerles daño y no me puedo encariñar con alguien por que se que no seria buena amiga.

Steve: pero aun así confiaste en mi.

Yo: es diferente tu me amenasaste de decir mi secreto.

Steve: pero si tu lo hubieras querido me pudiste haber noqueado y no contarme algo, yo pienso que te sirvió para desahogarte, y no le diré a naden que eres una chica pienso que serás un buen amigo o amiga.

Yo: gracias y todavía tienes esos braunis me quedo hambre.

Steve: con nuez o sin nuez.

Yo: sin nuez.- y medio unos braunis

Creo que tiene razón puede que sea divertido tener amigos aquí, y tal vez solo talvez pueda confiar en alguien aquí.

Y bien ¿que les parecido? Lo del lonche me importe en lo que siempre pido cuando voy a una lonchería espero poder escribir prontos feliz día adiós.


	5. Entrenamiento y primera pelea

Pov Nathaniel

Despues de que nos acabaramos los braunis salimos del los vestidores y fuimos a la direccion para ver con Couson lo de la imiciativa.

Llegamos y lo primero que nos dimos cuenta esque todos los chicos ya esban reunidos y viendonos con una cara de "que estaban haciendo"

Tony: donde?

Steve:donde? que?

Bruce: estaban

Steve: quien?

Thor: ustedes

Steve: cuando?

Clint: hace unos minutos

Steve: con quien?

Tony:CON EL P*TO UNICORNIO TEÑIDO DE

PELIROJO VOLADOR OBESO!

Soy yo o me acaba de decir pu*o peñido y obeso. Bueno la peluca si es teñida pero no estoy obesa.

Entonses vi a Tony con una cara de "dime que no acabas de decir eso por que te vas a morir"

Tony: por que me miras así?- dijo con un tono nervioso.

Yo: solo no tolero dos cosas que se coman mi comida sin mi consentimiento y que me insulten.

Tony: hay mam...- pero no termino porque me avalance sobre el.

Y asi estaba la situacion,yo ariba de Tony tratando de ahorcarlo, Bruce y Steve tratando de separarme de Tony, Clint y Thor centados tomando video, y eso duro como media hora, asta que Coulson entro.

Coulson: bueno chicos hoy resivi ran sus trajes? por que Nathaniel esta ariba de Tony tratando de ahorcarlo? y por que Steve y Bruce lo estan tomando de la cintura y brazos?

Tony: Auxilio Nathaniel me quiere matar!

Yo: me dijo obeso !

Coulson: separence.

En ese momento yo senti como me tomaban de la cintura y me quitaban sobre Tony.

Coulson: espero que guarden esa misma energia para el entrenamiento.

Y dicho eso oprimio un boton que hizo que literalmete la avitacion, se undiera hasta el sotano, cuando se detuvo la puerta de la avitacion se abrio para dejar ver un gran salon de entrenamiento.

Couloson: apartir de mañana entrenaran aqui acuerdo a sus avilidades y por cierto aqui estan sus nuevos trajes. (imajinence que son sus mismos trajes solo que el de nat es el de ella vercion hombre.)

Tony: yo tengo mi propio super y sensual traje de super heroe lo invente yo mismo despues de que me secuestraron me pusieron este super corazon yo invente a Iron Man.

Coulson: si lo se pero por eso mande traerla aqui, Clint aqui hay arcos y flechas, Steve tenemos un escudo echo de un metal semi-indestructible, Nathaniel tenemos pistola de todo tipo, a por cierto Bruce aqui resiviras entrenamiento para mantener a "Hulk" en calma. Exploren el lugar y mañana nos vemos aqui.

Se fue por donde entro, una duda entro a mi memte y:

Yo: quien es "Hulk"?

Todos me ven con cara de que "encerio no sabes"

Tony: dejame y yo contesto, Hulk es la parte bipolar de Bruce cuando pierde el control y lo que lo hace enojar es que lo molesten, lo golpeen y lo interumpan a mitad de su novela.

Yo: se nota que no los conosco.

Tony: y eso no es nada Thor es un principe de otro mundo mandado por su padre para que aprendiera "humanidad",Clint es un acrobata, y Steve es un anciano de 88 años que es un soldadito de hielo.

Yo: no les creo nada, pero yo me voy a mi departamento ya que tengo tarea adios.

Clint: espera no quieres ir a ver una pelicula a la casa de Steve vamos a ver puras peliculas de machos.

Yo: como cuales?

Thor: la noche del demonio.

Tony: 50 sombras de Gray

Steve: Viernes 13

Clint: bajo la misma estrella

Bruce: hachico

Entonces todos ven a Bruce.

Bruce: que? el que no llore con esa pelicula no es humano.

Steve: y que dices?

Yo: lo siento como dije estoy ocupado los veo despues.

Mañana empiezo el entrenamiento Bueno que tan malo puede ser?

Al dia siguiente

Despues declases.

Entre a el sotano con 20 mintos de retazo por una tarea que el profe nos tardo en explicar, llegue para empezar a entrenar y con que me encuentro? con clint atado de pies y manos en una silla con un letrero que decia "soy un p*to gay", a Thor, Steve y Tony discutiendo con sus trajes puestos y Bruce estaba leyendo su Facebook.

Tome una pistola que estaba y empeze a disparar a lo loco al techo, que asusto a los chicos e iso que se tranquilisaran y se abransaran unos ariba de otros, logre que me pusieran atencion.

Yo: que esta pasando aqui?!

Steve: Nat antes que nada suelta la pistola.

Y la tire al piso.

Yo: que esta pasando aqui?!

Thor: yo le esplico chicos.

Flash back con naracion.

Estabamos todos reunidos ya listos para empezar el entrenamiento con los hombres de metal que Tony le llama androides.

Tony: oh vamos Steevee no me digas que sigues enojado con migo por lo de anoche.

Steve: si si sigo enojado porque toda la noche te la pasaste tomandonos fotos de las reacciones de las peliculas que vimos y las mias se las enviaste a Sharon, y tu Clint no puedo cree que te tomaras media botella de tequilao tomaras las cortinas de mi cuarto y te las pusieras mis cortinas rojas como vestido y empezaras a decir "soy la chica en llamas voy a vencer al capitolio".

Clint: no era un vestido era una tunica masculina.

Tony: ya Steve no te enojes, te saldran arugas, esas arugas te apartaran de las chicas, no te casaras ni tendras hijos y moriras solo con 50 gatos que se comeran tus restos.

Steve:Mira Star no quiero empezar a peliar

Tony: como quieras yo por otra parte tengo puesta mi armadura, y tu solo tienes una corcholata.

Fin del Flash Black

Thor: y entonses ellos dos peliaron, trate de separarlos, no se como Clint quedo como quedo y la pelea se tranquilizo, y en eso llegaste tu.

Yo: este sera un largo año.

XxXxXxXx

Pasaron los dias y mejoramos mucho, tanto en nuestras abilidades ficicas como psicologicas, los chicos no sospechaban que yo era una chica o almenos eso creo.

Tony seguia ciendo el mismo y creo que puedo aguantarlo un poco mas gracias a Pepper, Clint se a vuelto mas confiasudo y los demas igual que ciempre, exepto Steve que desde que se entero que era una chica me ayuda en todo para protejer mi secreto.

Una tarde de entrenamiento esbamos luchando contra los androides cuando una alarma empezo a sonar en todos lados, entro Coulson y:

Coulson: chicos unos agentes de una organizacion de villanos tomaron rehenes en el sentral park tiene que ir y salbarlo ahora!

Tan rapido como acabo los chicos se pucieron los trajes y nos dirijimos al central park.

Cuando llegamos los mismos hombres que tomaron a las chicas en la escuela esban hay solo que ahoran eran mas.

La batalla comenzo y todo y marchaba perfectamente estabamos ganando, pero de repente se escucho una voz que izo llamar a mi atencion.

"": hola Nat

Hola espero que les alla gustado la historia pido perdon por la mala ortogragia, gracias por leer.


	6. ¿Que vas a hacer?

Pov Nat

No puede ser, el de nuevo se supone que no lo volvería a ver, esperen un minuto ¡¿como puede reconocerme si estoy disfrazada?! Tranquila no te alteres síguele el juego.

Yo: no se quien sea ese tal Nat pero- saque unas pistolas de un bolsillo y empece a dispararle- no dejare que lastimes gente- a pesar de que mi puntería es muy buena el esquivaba mis disparos

Loki: jajaja ¿en verdad crees que puedes dañarme tan fácil?- tomo su bastón y me lanzo barias descargas de energía, gracias a las clases de gimnasia pude esquivarlas, dio un último disparo que dio muy lejos de mi.

Yo: ¿es lo mejor que tienes?- dije burlándome de el, Loki se rió.

Loki: no te apunte a ti- vi detrás de mi y un árbol me callo en sima y si que esta pesado ¿donde están los chicos cuando los necesitas? Respuesta creo que comiendo swarma Loki se agacho para tomarme de la barbilla- creo que me equivoque, tu no eres Nat el no hubiera caído en una trampa tan fácil el es mas astuto-se anoto y se fue caminando.

Yo: eso crees- saque un control que tenía guardado y lo presione haciendo que una mini bombas que había pegado a sus botas explotaran, para mi mala suerte olvide que el sabia volar.

Loki: ahora si me colmaste la paciencia insulso mortal...

Pero no termino de decir su amenaza ya que un martillo le pego en sus partes nobles. Thor

Thor: ¡hermano! ¿Que le estas haciendo a estos midgarianos? (creo que se escribe así).

Loki: nada "hermano" solo estaba buscando a un nuevo amigo pero veo que no lo que no encontré, bien nos volveremos a ver.- dicho eso desaparecio en una nube de humo.

Ahora si lo eh visto todo Loki hermano de Thor quien lo hubiera pensado, sentí como en la parte inferior de mi cuerpo se sentía más liguera, voltio y vi que Hulk me estaba quitando el tronco del árbol.

Steve:¿necesitas ayuda?- dijo mientras este día su mano para que la tomara y la cual correspondí, entonses se escuchan unos aplausos de tras resulta que eran los rehenes que los chicos habían rescatado junto con muchas otras chicas y chicos, empezaron a tomarnos fotos y hacer preguntas como ¿quienes son? ¿Son súper héroes? ¿Tienen novias? ¿De donde son? Y oí unas chicas gritar "yo estoy soltera" o "gracias por salvarnos", para las preguntas no sabia que responder, pero el gran ego de Tony hablo.

Tony: tranquilos, nosotros somos los vengadores, y si somos los heroes más poderosos de la tierra, yo soy el gran y poderoso Iron man, la bandera humana es Capitán América, sherk es Hulk, ricitos de oro es Thor, lego las es ojo de alcon y por ultimo el pelirrojo teñido es Black shadow a y por cierto las chicas que quieran tener una cita con Iron man llamen al número 24456... - pero no termino ya que Thor se lo llevo a la Sala donde entrenamos.

Yo: No lo puedo creer Tony nos acaba de nombrar ahora silo lo mato,-me dirijo a la sala de entrenamientos donde los chicos ya se cambiaron y Hulk se convirtió en Bruce, vi a Stark y me le eche en sima (no mal interpreten) para ahorcarlo.

Y así están las cosas yo ariba de Tony ahorcándolo y gritándole "eres un idiota", y los demás chicos tomando video, pero entonces llego coulson, nos vio y dijo:

Coulson: separen a esos dos ahora

Y dicho eso nos separaron.

Coulson: bien ante los sucesos que se experimentaron Fury decidió que ya no se queden en el anonimato ahora son los vengadores disfruten su victoria. - y se fue como llego.

Tony: bien para celebrar nuestra victoria, hoy en mi casa para una pijamada de hombres.

Yo: no puedo ir tengo tarea que hacer.

Tony: no inventes Nat, ah ya se lo que pasa, te asusta las pelis de terror

Aqui termina el capítulo espero que les gustara


End file.
